Misión Problemática
by Marinaas
Summary: ¿Cuántas problemáticas son necesarias para despertar un Nara?


**Disclaimer** : Naruto no es mio. Si fuera, haría todo diferente.

 **Rated** : K

 **Avisos** : Hola, chicos. Esta es mi primera fanfiction en español. Soy estudiante de portugués y español en la Universidad y tuve la idea de usar lo poco que sé de la lengua para jugar con mi pareja favorita.

Abajo esta la história. ¡Disfrutela!

* * *

 **Misión Problemática**

\- ¡Hijo, despiértate! - dijo Yoshino-san intentando despertar a su hijo, pero sin éxito.

El Nara más viejo tenía un sueño profundo, así no despertaba tan facilmente. La persona con ganas de hacer este sacrificio, debería tener gran paciencia. A fin de cuentas, no era por casualidad que el Nara era considerado el chico más perezoso de Konoha.

Su madre estaba visitando la casa donde ahora él vivía con su mujer y hija. De esta forma, tuvo la misión de despertarlo. Ella ya había gritado, balanzado su cuerpo durmiente sobre la cama y Shikamaru todavía se mantenía quieto como un bebé.

\- ¡INO! - Nara-san gritou con la esperanza que a Yamanaka oyera su expresión desesperada.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Yoshino-san? - la rubia le preguntó asustada al entrar en el cuarto.

\- ¡Shikamaru no despierta! Ya lo hice todo... - confesó desilusionada.

\- ¿Será que se murió? - le dijo preocupada.

\- ¡No digas tonterías!

\- Bien, intentaré despertarlo. Tengo experiéncia. Él siempre adormecia en los entrenamientos.

Ella se acercó del cuerpo inmóvil del hombre y gritó fuertemente:

\- ¡DESPIÉRTATE SHIKAMARU! ¡LA CASA SE PRENDE FUEGO! ¡VAMOS! ¡VAMOS!

Nada sucedió. El Nara se mantuvo durmiendo a pierna suelta. Ya Ino, empezaba a golpearlo deseando alguna reacción de ello.

\- No es posible... - dijo perpleja.

\- ¡Cálmate, Ino! ¿No te lo dices? Ahora... ¡Vete hacia abajo y llame Temari!

La rubia concordó y bajó rapidamente un poco preocupada con su amigo. Minutos después, ella vuelta al cuarto con Temari a su lado llevando una pequeña niña en sus brazos. La bebé aparentaba tener dos años y era muy idéntica a Shikamaru. Su pelo era negro y peinado con dos coletas sobre su cabeza. Los ojos eran iguales a los de Temari: verdes oscuros y muy intensos. El verde más hermoso de toda Konoha. Vestía un pañale desechable con pequeños dibujos de perritos y gatitos. La camisa era morada combinando con un babero decorado con flores y animalitos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? - preguntó Temari al mismo tiempo que arreglava el chupete rosa en la boca de su pequeña bebé. La ropa de la jounin estaba sucia de papilla para bebé, probablemente debería de estar alimentando su hija.

\- ¡Shikamaru no despierta! Ino y yo intentamos todo... - respondió Yoshino-san afligida.

Temari miró el Nara durmiendo a pierna suelta y dijo con decisión:

\- ¡Creo que eso sea un trabajo para mí!

Rapidamente, se sentó al lado del cuerpo de su marido. Posicinó la niña sobre sus piernas e se acercó aún más de Shikamaru. Las otras mujeres en el ambiente le miraban curiosas. Ya Temari, todavía le miraba a su marido apasionadamente y le dió un beso sobre sus labios.

\- Ahora vamos a conferir si el bello durmiente no despierta...

De hecho, nada sucedió. Él giro su cuerpo aún dormiente al lado, ahora soltando ronquidos débiles.

Ya Temari, se puso nerviosa.

\- ¡No lo creo! ¡Él siempre despertaba con mi beso! - dijo inconformada, golpeándole su rostro.

\- Mire, cariño. - hablaba calmamente con su bebé, que se reía inocentemente. - Cuando mamá ir al cárcel por matar su papá, tu sabrás la razón. Sus abuelitos van a cuidar de ti. - al decir estas palabra puso la niña sobre la cama al lado de Shikamaru. - Yoshino-san, descúlpame, pero voy a matar su hijo. No es nada personal, pero él me pone muy nerviosa. ¡Ino, va a visitarme en el cárcel!

Después de la escena dramática, ella se levantó de la cama, sujetó violentamente los hombros de Shikamaru y...

\- ¡Cálmate, Temari-san! ¡Mire! - Ino la interrumpió al notar una escana rara.

Lily, la pequeña bebé, gateó hasta el rosto de su papá y le dió un beso dulce.

Shikamaru se movió inmediatamente. Luego, abrió sus ojos y bostezó con pereza.

\- ¡Él no se murió! - conmemoró Ino.

\- ¿Yare yare qué pasa aquí? ¿Una cita de problemáticas?

\- No. - respondió Temari malhumorada. - Lo que sucede es que para despertarte es preciso hacer una fiesta!

\- Y solo una logró completar la misión. - dijo Ino divertida.

Shikamaru comprehendió lo que había sucedido. Miró para la hermosa bebé y se acercó de ella, acarenciando su pelo negro.

Al presenciar la escena la rabia de Temari se fue. Se acostó al lado de su marido y hija aprovechando el momento.

* * *

Si les gustaran ¿dejan un review?

Gracias.

Besos.


End file.
